


!!Not Clickbait!! BOYFRIEND DOES MY MAKEUP???

by Blue_eyed_dmigod



Series: RibCage [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_eyed_dmigod/pseuds/Blue_eyed_dmigod
Summary: When someone new at makeup tries makeup.





	!!Not Clickbait!! BOYFRIEND DOES MY MAKEUP???

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Posting again after months and starting to write again since October. School has been hell and yeah yeah. So. Here is a really short story tadah.

Lance was giggling, "Shiro stop sneezing." Smiling at his boyfriend that was sneezing from the bright light that Lance just turned on. Recording beforehand so the while sneezing incident would forever be the intro. "It's not my fault that light makes me sneeze." The older male felt his neck and ears start to get warm. Lance just smiled and sat down next to Shiro and put all his makeup stuff onto the table. And checked himself in the recording screen before starting.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to my channel. Today I'm here with my Buffy boyfriend, Shiro. Say hello." Lance looked over, seeing Shiro's face in his hands with the brightest blush ever. "You did not just call my Buffy." Shiro groaned but smiled. "Oh I sure did." Lance smirked and gave a hand a little peck. "Anysways. Today we are doing the little challenge of 'My boyfriend does my makeup' since Allura texted me to see Shiro's amazing makeup skills." Sounding a little sarcastic at the ending. "Let's just see how well he does."

Oh. Oh no... This wasn't going going as plan. Shiro was trying his best to not die from laughter, accidently putting the brightest blue on Lance's eyelid but put it way to high and made him look like a drag queen. "Oh god." Shiro was practically breathing out for air. Lance was so scared since they covered all reflective materials to give him a surprise. "Shiro what did you do?" Lance whined while the other tried to breath. "Oh I'm just making some beautiful art." Giving Lance a gentle kiss before continuing. The rest of the video was Shiro crying from laughing so hard and Lance being horrified by what is boyfriend was doing. Shiro ended up giving Lance a bold white lip that looked like he art one too many powder donuts, the most dramatic wing eyeliner and some really thick eyebrows. And almost a pound of highlighter and contour which both turned out to be a horrible idea. It was all a mess and he barely blended the foundation. After the video, Shiro helped Lance take off the horrible mess up of a makeup job. Shiro honestly felt bad but he wasn't made for the makeup life.

"At least I gave you a nice wing." Shiro smiled.

**_"Babe."_ **

  
"What?"

  
**_"No."_ **


End file.
